Angelina Blake The Immortal - Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by LittleMissMikaelson1
Summary: Angelina Blake is one of the first Immortal along with her brother Silas. She has spend the last 2000 years making sure no one wakes him up. She made a life for herself in a town called Mystic Falls. Having amazing best friends but she never told them what she os and who she is? read to find out?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Over two thousand ago there was a set of twins that was born they were going to be close when they were growing up but soon one of them will part from the other to find away to make them and their true love immortal which will change the world and the people for years to come. While one is pulling away from the other. The other twin will do anything to get her brother back but then she will have to make a choice to chose her brother or save the world form the magic that he has.

**-Angelina Blake-**

It was a cold night in the cabin, inside was a women and her nurse helping her give birth to her children. The women did not know that in the future that her child will end up going at war with each other. "Ahhhhhh" Screamed the women "it hurts, it hurts"

"My lady, you can do it push" one of the nurse said. So the women gave one big push then she heard a cry making her have tears in the eyes, she couldn't believe that she was finally a mother. She looked up at the nurse to see there was her child "It's a Boy, My Lady" said the nurse "what would you like to name him" she added.

"Silas, his name is Silas" the women said with a smile on her face, but then it fade when she screamed out in pain. The nurse quickly handed the baby boy over to another nurse and took another look to see that there was another baby coming "My Lady, you need to push again, you have twins" she said with a smile.

The women smiled and gave a big push "aaaahhhh" she screamed but then she heard the other cry. She looked up to see that the nurse was holding the other child with a big smile. "Its a girl" the nurse said.

"Angelina, Angelina" she said, the nurse handed Angelina and Silas over to the women. The women was smiling down at her children happy as can be "My Angel and her protecter" she whispered knowing that these children will always have someone to love them.

**-Angelina Blake-**

_Angelina and Silas age 2_

For the passed two year Angelina and Silas have been loved by their mother and father. But when their mother passed away from being ill their father has been raising the best that he can. Silas has always been protected of his little sister not letting anyone hurt her or be mean to her they would always have him to answer to. When they lost their mother Angelina didn't take it well as she was now the only girl and didn't have anyone to look up to but she knew she had Silas.

"Silas" Angelina said to her brother.

He looked up and her with a smile on his face "Yeah Angel"

"Will I grow up to be like mummy one day" she asked him

"One day you will be as pretty as her and loving" he said which made them both smile.

**-Angelina Blake-**

Whwn Angelina and Silas was ten their father told them about the whole town that they lived in where travellers these magic being that use the earths pure magic to be great people. But he did warn them that some time there are a few travellers that uses their gifts for evil and will be send to hell. Their father started to teach them how to be amazing travellers.

But he never told them that twins are rare to be born into the travellers as one of the twins is pure hearted and will use their gift for good while the other twin will use theire gifts for evil. He could not tell which one of them was pure or not so everyone in the village would all kept and eye on them when they was training to see who show sides of a pure heart but the twins both always shown the signs.

**-Angelina Blake-**

The twins were now the age of 17 and the village started to see the signs of a pure hearted only in Angelina while Silas was always off doing got no what. Angelina wanted to be an amazing power traveller so she could be like her mother and help her brother when he need the Angel saw that her brother was in love she was happy for him, but one night he came ot her asking for her to help him make and immortal spell for him, her and his lover saying that the three of them will be happy together.

But she would do it, she lied saying she didn't know the spell so Silas came up with a plan to make one of the most powerful travellers fall in love with him and use her to make the spell for him, his lover and Angelina.

When he and this traveller was to get married he called Angelina and his lover to a place in the woods and made then drink something. When Angelina found out what he had down and the traveller came after him killing his lover, she knew what she had to do she now understood the pure hearted had to do.

One night she got away from her brother and went to the other Traveller and they came up with a plan to lock him up where no one can find him or can he get out. Angelina said that she would stay an Immortal and keep him hidden from the world. Before she left the traveller gave her powers that would make her powerful as Silas if he ever got out.

They also created the five so that they would be able to help Angelina kept Silas hidden. Everything was going well till a 1000 years later when a powerful witch turned her children into vampires. As no one was looking for Silas she gave her hunters a new task to make sure the vampire get take out. But no matter how many hunters come and ago there is always vampires popping up all over. She wanted a life so she quickly went to a town where she can start a new life but she didn't know that one day she would have to face her brother again but also she makes friends with his dooperganger and his lover dooperganger.


	2. Chapter One: The Start of Something New

**Chapter One: The Start of Something New  
Angelina's POV**

When I first moved to Mystic Falls it was alone, when I was making sure that Silas never got out I was had a member of the five with me as I chose them myself knowing that they would make great hunters. I help them to train then I sent them out of their own to live their life and do their job. When I moved into my new house I knew this was a new start for me to forget about my brother and just live for one maybe ever fall in love to be happy.

I moved into a lovely home that is away form everyone else but not to far from town. I wanted a home where I could be myself but still look human. I signed myself up for school halfway into freshmen I started everyone would just watch me never coming oer to talk to me. I thought that something was wrong with me. But one day three girls and two guys came and sat with me at Lunch.

-FlashBack-

I placed my bag onto the table and took a seat, I quickly looked around to see people laughing with their friends having a good time. I wish I had that it must be great to have normal friends. When I looked down I didn't notice that five people sat down with me. I looked up to see Three girls and Two guys.

"Hey, your new right" The girl with long brown hair said.

"Yeah started Monday, the names Angelina but people call me Angel" I said giving a smile to all of them. "Well I'm Elena, These are my friends Bonnie" She said pointing to another browm haired girl.

"Hey" Bonnie Said giving me a smile, "That's Caroline" Elena said pointing to the blonde hair girl.

"Hey Girl, OMG I just love your hair and top" Caroline said, I knew that Caroline was the peppy one out of all of them "Thanks" I said giving them a smile.

"This is my boyfriend Matt" Elena told me point to the guy sitting next to her. He just nodded and me so I nodded back with made him smirk. "And Final this is Tyler Matt's Best Friend" Elena added.

"Sup" Tyler said

"Would you like to hang with us" Elena said with a smile.

-End Flashback-

That is how I first made friends, I final had someone to spend time with and for that rest to the school year the six of us became best of friends. I knew at some point I would have to leave and never look back as I don't age but I was just happy with this moment. When summer came Elena and Jeremy lost their mum and dad in a car crash with Elena in the car but some how she was able to get out alive no one knew how.

Some times I look at Elena and see Silas old lover in her, but maybe that just because she is her dooperganger, I knew that there would soon be a dooperganger of my brother sooner or later as they are fated to be together but I will protect my friends no matter what. That summer Elena broke up with Matt and Jeremy turn to drugs.I didn't know how to help them so I was just their for them hoping that one day they will be back to there normal self.

When the summer was coming to an end and school was starting up soon, I could feel that there was a vampire in town so one day when I was hanging out with Elena at her house, we was just laughing and joking in her room for the first time this summer. While she went downstairs to get us a drink. I got up and looked out the window I saw that there was someone watching the house from across the road.

I quickly ran downstairs telling Elena that I had to go, she said bye to me. When I was making my way out the door I looked up to see who I thought was my brother but I knew he was locked up. So it had to be a dooperganger, Fate had brought them together again. He looked up and saw me watching him.

He quickly looked away and started to make his way down the road. I looked around to see that the road was empty and no one around. So I used my powers to make myself to appear in front of him as I could tell he was a vampire. He was looking down so he didn't see me at first. But when he did he stop in his place looking at me.

"Why are you stalking one of my best friends Vampire" I said to him which make his eye wided in shock.

"I'm sorry she reminds me of someone" he said.

"The name Angelina, What's yours" I said taking a seat on a bench next to us.

"Stefan Salvatore" he said taking a seat also. "Are you a vampire too, you moved so quick" he added.

I can't tell him that I was an immortal so I knew that if I told him that I was a vampire so he would get off my back that is how our friendship started.

-Angelina Blake-

The passed two years everything in our lifes change Elena finding out about vampires after she date Stefan. Damon brother coming to town. Katherine come to town. The Originals. No matter what happen every one thought that I was a vampire. I hated lying to my friend even my boyfriend Tyler Lockwood who is now a Hybrid but he died not to long ago as Klaus was killed his blood line was suppose to died as well but the other lived. Klaus did startto show interset in me but I just didn't pay any notice of him.

When Rebekah step in front of Matts Truck which killed Elena it made me cry losing her she like a sister to me. I still keep in contact with my hunters but i never saw them again yet. No we all just waiting for Elena to come back as a vampire. 


	3. Chapter Two: Growing Pains Part One

**Hello everyone, sorry I have not been updating for a while it just that I have been busy with work and college. But I am working on the new chapter as we speak, I will try to update more as well as my other stories.**

**GemmaJoWhitngxxxxx**

**Chapter Two: Growing Pains**

**Angelina's POV**

I can't believe that Elena has died and will come back as a vampire what she has never wanted. She is one of my best friends and I just want her to be happy live a long human life. I know that there is a cure up it is locked up with my brother and the only way to get it is to wake him up.

I see Amara in Elena sometimes and I great full that I see a little bit of Silas in Stefan as it means I feel like my brother is still around but I cant let him out for myself as he will bring hell on this earth and never forgive me for locking him up.

Right now we are at the boarding house with Elena body laying on Stefan bed. With Stefan sitting by her feet, Damon is standing by the window and I am sitting on the chair next to the bed. We was all waiting for her to wake up. I really don't know how we are going to tell her that she is now a vampire.

All of a sudden there was a loud gashing noise, we all looked to Elena to see that she was sitting up looking around at us. You could see the way she was looking at us that she was confused at what was going on and how she ended up here.

"Stefan" Elena said with a worried voice looking straight at him. I looked towards Damon to see she was watching Elena's every move, there is so much love in his eyes it must be so hard to watch her when she is with Stefan. I kinda feel sorry for him.

"Hey, I'm right here, You been in and out for hours" Stefan said as he placed one of his hands on her knees to try and calm her down. "What happened" Elena said, looking from Stefan to Damon to me and then repeated it.

"You were in an accident" Damon said coming forward so he was in between me and Stefan. Elena's eyes open big with shock. "Oh my god, Matt Is he...?"She was saying but then Damon interrupts by saying "Alive, Ask Stefan. The Hero" he said.

Elena quickly looks back at Stefan. "He's fine." Stefan said which made Elena smile but then she said " "Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?" but I cut her off by saying "Save you? He didn't."

Elena face just dropped when she looked at me, but then she quickly looked at Stefan. "When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you." Stefan said looking her dead in the eyes.

" And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Damon said which made Elena starting to panic.

"Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Elena said but none of us said any thing we all just looked at her. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" She added, her breathing started to get deeper as she was as she was getting more worked up.

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you." Stefan said, I can't believe he said that to her the only way is the cure and I am not going to tell them about that as I don't want to let my brother out.

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon Said.

"We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this." Stefan said

"There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three." I said.

Elena said as she was crying "I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try." I just needed to get out of the room so I quickly left to see if I could find Caroline.

**Third Person's POV**

Stefan and Damon was in the kitchen on of the boarding house,Damon grabs a bottle of alcohol from a cupboard and pours himself a drink that is when Stefan enters the kitchen making his way over to Damon.

"Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism." Damon Said

"You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this." Stefan said.

"Then you shouldn't have let her die."

"never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did."

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother."

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it." Stefan says as he leaves the room making Damon taking a sip of his drink.

**Third Person's POV**

**GILBERT HOUSE – ELENA'S BEDROOM**

Elena is looking at herself in the mirror and She starts breathing heavily and rubs her face. She touches her teeth to check if they have sprouted fangs yet. Her hearing has intensified and she hears the electricity running through a light bulb and looks down at it. Suddenly, she sees Jeremy in the doorway and walks over to him. "Jer!" Elena said running over to hug him.

"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back." Jeremy said,

"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki."

"No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help."

" I said I'm fine, okay? I – I'm sorry, I…. Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she said when I was shot; she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listened."

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible."

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them."

"We're gonna find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so." Jeremy said as he leaves the room.


End file.
